The Unveiling
| image = .jpg | season = Third | episode = seventh | airdate = 9th July 2017 | writer = | director = | previous = Red Dirt | next = Children of Wrath }} Synopsis Plot Based on AMC's recap. Please add anything that's missing, correct anything that's wrong. Jake Otto heads through the countryside on his way to the Black Hat Reservation hoping to parley with Walker. When he hears footsteps on his trail, he hides in the brush then pops out, gun aimed at his pursuer. Alicia turns out to be the one on his tail. She’s come to tell him that Walker killed the Trimbols. She warns him against talking to a killer like Walker but Jake sticks to his mission. Alicia decides to joins him. Alicia and Jake arrive at the Black Hat Cafe. They’re surrounded by armed guards who confiscate Jake and Alicia’s weapons. Walker emerges, machete in hand, and drops a severed pig’s head on the ground in front of them. Back at the ranch, Madison informs Nick that Alicia is missing. Jeremiah Otto remarks that Jake, too, is gone. Nick offers to go after Alicia and Jake, but Jeremiah suggests he train with Troy before embarking on such a dangerous mission. Jake always comes back. Jake and Alicia join Walker for lunch. Walker looks confused when Alicia calls him out for killing the Trimbol family. Jake asks Walker to honor their prior court agreements and end the violence, but Walker says court decisions are no longer relevant. He orders Jake to vacate Black Hat territory but agrees to discuss a parley after their meal. When they're served food, Alicia is surprised to see their waitress is Ofelia. Nick signs up for Troy’s militia and pointedly tells Troy that he wants to protect himself from whoever killed the Trimbols. Troy gives him a gun. Ofelia apologizes to Alicia for abandoning the group at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. She says that Walker took her in and insists the nation are good people. Alicia points out that Walker killed a family two nights ago but Ofelia insists that Walker did not carry out any missions at that time. Jake informs Alicia that Walker agreed to a parley. He asks Alicia to return to the ranch and tell Jeremiah that Walker will refrain from further violence in exchange for a tribute and a hostage swap. He plans to stay behind as Walker’s hostage but Alicia insists on being the hostage so that Jake can personally deliver the terms to Jeremiah. Nick cuts his hair and tells Madison he’s keeping his enemies close, referring to Troy. Jake returns to the ranch with Ofelia as his hostage. Madison yells at Jake for leaving Alicia with Walker. Jake assures her that Walker will honor the hostage swap and Alicia is safe. Walker proudly shows Alicia the helicopter that they shot down and tells her it's being repaired. Alicia tells Walker she was in the chopper when it went down and that he killed one of her family members. Walker compares her contempt for him with the hatred he feels toward the Ottos. Jake tells Jeremiah that Walker agreed to end the violence in exchange for bottled water. Madison worries about Alicia’s safety but Jake again assures her that Alicia is safe. Walker shows the skull of his great grandfather to Alicia and explains that they had to desecrate their ancestors’ graves to save the skeletons from the Ottos. He says that Black Hat relics prophesied an apocalypse that would shed the land of the impure and return the land to his people. Madison asks Troy to help rescue Alicia. Troy hesitates, preferring to see how Jake’s parley plays out. Madison points out that he owes her a favor for not turning the ranch against him by telling them that he had killed the Trimbol family. Ofelia paces around the ranch pantry. Jeremiah joins her and maintains that no one wants war. He asks her not to complicate matters with “old business,” alluding to when he attacked her at the border. Ofelia agrees. Troy, Nick and several militia soldiers sneak into Black Hat headquarters and rescue Alicia. Nick spots a guard approaching and tackles the guard, who Troy then shoots. Gunfire breaks out. Madison picks up the rescue team with Alicia in a truck. Madison’s group returns to the ranch. Jake admonishes them for essentially declaring war on Walker’s nation. Madison admits that she convinced Troy to help save Alicia and accuses Jake of getting played by Walker. The next day, Jake packs water to bring to Walker. Troy worries about Jake’s safety, but Jake leaves anyway. Alicia tells Ofelia that she doesn’t have to go back to Walker. Ofelia warns Alicia to leave the ranch. Jake brings the water to Black Hat and insists it was Troy’s idea to rescue Alicia. Walker starts to scalp Jake but Ofelia stops him at the last second. Walker threatens to kill Jake and Troy in front of Jeremiah and then burn him alive. A Black Hat messenger dumps Ofelia at the ranch gate. Ofelia's face is badly cut and bruised. Jeremiah, Madison, Jake and Troy question Ofelia, who says that Walker has kicked her out because he suspected her of helping Alicia escape. A guard takes her to the infirmary. Madison regrets letting Ofelia return to Walker, given her promise to Ofelia’s father that she would look after Ofelia. Madison tells Ofelia she can stay at the ranch. Ofelia offers to help in the kitchen. Troy orders his militia to guard the perimeter for the next 48 hours. In the bunkhouse, Alicia asks Madison how they can be sure that Walker killed the Trimbols. Madison doesn’t answer. On the perimeter, the militia soldiers start to scream in pain and vomit. Coop calls a medic on his radio. Madison and Alicia wake up to the sounds of the screams. They run outside but Ofelia lingers behind. Coop tries to radio Jimmy but Jimmy lays dead by the perimeter fence. He begins to reanimate. Coop runs through the camp and urges people to get inside their tents. He’s attacked by an infected Jimmy. Madison, Nick and Alicia slaughter the Infected in the camp. Nick sees Ofelia standing in the bunkhouse doorway and calls her name - Ofelia runs. Nick falls to the ground in pain and realizes that Ofelia is responsible for the illness. Madison chases after Ofelia. Cast Main Guest Co-starring TBA Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from The Unveiling notcategory = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from The Unveiling category = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is maintained by hand, using the add button Placeholder Video Trivia * The name of the episode. In Old English, via Old French and ecclesiastical Latin from Greek apokalupsis, from apokaluptein ‘uncover, reveal’, from apo- ‘un-’ + kaluptein ‘to cover’, Apocalypse means uncovering, or unveiling. Talking Dead: TD4FWDS03E07-08-1.png TD4FWDS03E07-08-2.png TD4FWDS03E07-08-3.png TD4FWDS03E07-08-4.png References Navigation